Your Wizarding Life Will Never Be The Same
by Aerodactyl999
Summary: What if James and Lily Potter became Yo-Kai? And they came back with a plan to save their daughter. Years later Alexia's life went well with time and space it self. Only for the tri-wizard tournament and stupid wizards and witches of England to ruin it. Fem!Harry. Manipulative!Dumbledore. Ron Bashing. Bad Summary.


**Aerodactyl999:Hello everybody Aerodactyl999 here along with my top yo-kai impass, thornyan, venoct, blizzaria, tengu, dromp, signiton, casanuva, dragon lord, komane, cadable from yo-Kai watch 1 and Washogun, Payn, Cruncha, Auntie heart, eterna, cadin, jibanyan,swelton,robokapp, robokoma, jibakoma, frostina, smogmella, mermaidyn, lie-in-heart, impass, slicenrice, dracunyan, and roughraff from yo-Kai watch 2 bony spirits.**

 **Nate:Why do you have those yo-Kai for the second game.**

 **Aerodactyl999:In my defense I'm still new to the second one and I'm still trying to connect to Internet on my Nintendo 3ds and go Pokemon Moon and litten ignites the fire for my starter decision the other two not too much until the final evolution and the arrow hits rowlet.**

 **Litten:What's wrong with me.**

 **Popplio:Yeah what is wrong.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Litten your final evolution is ummmm not good but not bad and popplio I'm not choosing you because the second evolution makes my sweatdrop real.**

 **Arachnus:So why did you chose my army.**

 **Aerodactyl999:As you see your army has lady longneck, lie in heart, noway, copperled, and venoct.**

 **Aeron:Hey remember the episode were Nate went over kill.**

 **Aerodactyl999: Too bad we never get to see it but the screaming was so great.**

 **Komajiro:Look here it's on the Internet and the likes are off the charts.**

 **Camellia:James where are you.**

 **Chilhuahua:Lily is that you.**

 **Directator:CUT you did it too early.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Hmmmmmm you are hired directator no wonder you never got fired yet you are perfect.**

 **Swelton:Ummm who is doing the disclaimer.**

 **Lord Enma:Aerodactyl999 doesn't own Harry Potter or Yo-Kai watch except Enma's guards and the atlanteans.**

In the yo-Kai world

"James where are we"said a red haired woman.

"I don't know Lily but I never knew heaven would be colorful"said James as there was a line.

1 hour later.

"Name"said a weird looking creature as he was staring at a cat.

"Rudy"said a small red kitty.

"Your name is jibanyan"said the weird creature as the cat got sucked up making the couple scared.

"Next"said the weird looking creature as James went next.

"Name"said the weird creature.

"James Potter and what is this place and what are you"said James Potter.

"Chill, you know what your name is chilhuahua"said the weird creature as James looks at him in disbelief.

"Next and name"said the weird creature.

"Lily Potter and where is my husband going"said Lily as she is looking like she is going to complain.

"Your new name is camellia"said the weird creature.

Skip because you all watch the second movie.

In front of the Dursley house hold

"Ouch this is the worst landing ever"said a female humanoid girl wearing a red kimono(Read it on yo-Kai watch wiki)

"Hey at least you never landed in concrete"cried a blue chihuahua wearing a blue cape(Also read it on yo-Kai watch wiki)

20 minutes later

"My back hurts"cried Chilhuahua as he and Camellia looked at the house.

"Ummmmm doesn't your sister live here"said Chilhuahua making Camellia look at her husband in fright.

"James let's get our daughter"cried Camellia as she and Chilhuahua carried their little girl only to accidentally going to mirapo.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh what happened"said the mirror yo-kai as roughraff and pandle went into the dursley household.

At Japan

"Wooooooooo hooooooo"yelled walkappa as there was a party at a warehouse.

"Hey everyone another yo-kai is going to join the party"yelled Kapper as he partied as the mirapo light up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh/wahhhhhhhhhhhh"yelled camellia and chilhuahua while Alexia cried shocking the yo-kai.

"Hey what's a human child doing here"said snartle as Zerberker and hissfit(or in abdallah's case baby zerberker) look like they are gonna eat Alexia.

"Sorry but I can't let my daughter be with my sister and what are you"said camellia as she and chilhuahua guarded Alexia.

"I heard that you two are the new yo-Kai who died recently in Great Britain and now so hurry up to theJapanese ministry "said Spoilerina as she pushed the three to the mirapo

At the Japanese ministry.

"We've got master nyada, poofesor, shogunyan, edison, venoct, illuminoct, frostail, kyubi, shadow venoct, gargaros, orcanos, ogralos, darkyubi, Arachnus, toadal dude, komashura, supyo, appak, Undertow, the rest of the Japanese ministry of magic, the creator of the yo-kai watch Moximous N , and dragon lord"said Lord Enma as 2 yo-kai and 1 female human infant appeared shocking everyone.

Time skip 13 years later

"Confringo"yelled the girl with a cap that has a m as she used a wand shooting at a boy wearing a black and white striped shirt and a red and brown sweater.

"Aguamenti glacius"yelled the boy as water went straight to Alexia's feet and freezing her.

"Nice try Nate but fiendfyre"yelled Alexia as a bunch of fiery creatures went straight to Nate only for a white round ugly marshmallow to be used as a shield.

"Nathan Nate Adams throws in the towel Alexia Potter and many other last names win"said Undertow as whisper is being carried by the school healer and a nurse tongus.

"Now you two now have to use yo-Kai in this battle and summon your yo-kai"said a teenager with a impass and blizzaria only for Alexia to disappear.

"What just happened"said Chilhuahua as Camellia slapped him

At hogwarts

"The next champion is Alexia Potter"said a shocked white haired wizard as everyone gasped and a screaming sound is heard only for a girl to appear.

"Ouch where am I"said Alexia as she stood up seeing a crowd of people young and old.

"Alexia Potter there you we've been looking for you since we heard that you have been kidnap.

"Who are you"said Alexia as she put her hands into her pocket getting 4 medals.

"I am Albus Dumbledore and you should go in with the other champions"said Albus Dumbledore as Alexia glared at everyone as everyone who saw it even lord enma trembled in fear only for a buzzing sound to appear on a CD PLAYER.

"Hold up I'm getting a call"said Alexia as a hologram showed one of the yo-kai professors of the school.

"Alexia Potter why am I locating you at that dreadful slaughterhouse I mean why are you there"said Undertow as many of the Hotwarts kids whispered.

"Who are you"said Albus Dumbledore as the shapeshifter got angry.

"I'm Undertow of the yo-kai studies professor at the Japanese Wizarding School Mahoutokoro but why do you have one of my best students in horrid place"said Undertow as he was getting very angry.

"Alexia Potter just joined the tri-wizard tournament and I don't know any horrible place"said Albus trying to look innocent.

"Well in my point of view most atlantean deaths are usually here all those innocent people turned into ash and rubble"said Undertow as the hologram turned to static just for a minute.

One minute later

"Sorry everyone i just caused terror time but it's ok because the oni can't beat me I am powerful enough to be Enma's guards"said Undertow as he smiled only to see Alexia getting annoyed.

"Skip to the point"yelled Alexia as Undertow start to turn into ice for a second.

"Do you expect Alexia to be there I mean the portkeys are locked up, Alexia didn't befriend Mirapo and Miradox"said Undertow as he disappeared.

"It seems like the school isn't kind to you"said Albus as he dance inside only for a portal to appear.

"Well this is short noticed but we will see how this goes"said Undertow as Alexia remembered about the time at gringotts.

Flashback

At the Japanese branch of gringotts

"Miss Potter are you ready for the blood test"said the bank manager.

"Yes I'm ready"said Alexia as she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel.

On the paper

Parents

James Potter(father)(Deceased)

Lily Evans(mother)(Deceased)

Heirs

Le Fay(Mother)

Slytherin(Mother)

Peverell(Father)

Gryffindor(Father)

Hufflepuff(Father)

Ravenclaw(Mother)

Azai(Mother)

Date(Mother)

Black(Father)

Kirigaya(Father)

Ambrosius(Father)

Pendragon(Mother)

Race

Witch

Spriggan

Druid

Magic

Beast Speak(Blocked 99%)

Multiple animagus(Blocked 100%)

Mind magic(Blocked 79%)

Elementalist(Blocked 100%)

Magic Specialist(Blocked 85%)

Family

Lily Potter(Mother)(Deceased)(Reason of death murdered by Tom Marvolo Riddle)

James Potter(Father)(Deceased)(Reason of death murdered by Tom Marvolo Riddle)

Kazuto Kirigaya(Cousin on Father side)(Alive)(Location:Mahoutokoro School of Magic)

Masamune Date(Great great great great great grandfather)(Alive/Missing)

Miyano Date(Great great great great great grandmother)(Alive/Missing)

Petunia Dursley(Adopted Aunt)(Alive)(Location:Privet Drive 4)

Vernon Dursley(Adopted Uncle)(Alive)(Location:Privet Drive 4)

Dudley Dursley(Adopted Cousin)(Alive)(Location:Privet Drive 4)

Currancy

Galleon(Amount:$914,027,199,915,817)

Sickle(Amount:$104,284,987,784,241,002)

Knut(Amount:$194,375,295,525,627,103,623)

Muggle Currancy(Amount:$9,284,726,365)

Inheritance

Potter Manor

Godric Hallows

Elder wand

Cloak of invisibility

Philosopher stone

Slytherin Manor

Gryffindor Manor

Hufflepuff Manor

Ravenclaw Manor

Excalibur

Salazar's Locket

Sword of Godric Gryffindor

Helga Hufflepuff's Chalice

Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw

Hogwarts

Soul Bond

Lord Enma

Other

Magic block by Albus Dumbledore

Hocrux created by Tom Marvolo Riddle

Flashback End

Time skip into the room

"hello who are you"said a boy as two more people appeared.

"I'm Alexia Potter and I'm guessing that you guys were chosen for the goblet of fire"said Alexia as the three people said their names as the person the represent hogwarts is Cedric Diggory, the person to represent Beauxbaton is Fleur Delacour, and the person that is representing Durmstrang is Viktor Krum.

"Champions follow me"said an elderly lady.

10 minutes later.

"YOU MORTALS ARE THE STUPIDEST THINGS ON EARTH YOU F*****G IDIOTS LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID AND YET I SEEN JELLYFISH DO BETTER"yelled Undertow as Jerry, Lord Enma, and Kazuto looked shock.

"Fetch the stick"yelled Jerry as he thrown a stick out the window only for Undertow to scream as he kept falling when he chased the stick.

"Who are you three"ordered a man who goes the name Igor.

"I am Jerry counselor and Chef of Mahoutokoro"said Jerry as he shook Igor Kakaroff's hands.

"I am Kazuto Kirigaya the Non-magical weapons professor who works at Mahoutokoro ,I'm an elite fanatic in the art of combat, and the Black Swordsman"said Kazuto Kirigaya as he is more polite and calm.

"I am Lord Enma and I need to know why Alexia is here"said Lord Enma as the floor started to crack.

"For what we know she entered the tournament"said Mad-Eye Moody.

"How can she be here she doesn't have a portkey, she didn't learn how apparate yet, she doesn't have Dromp's medal, she never befriended a miradox so that can't be it, and there is no mirapo so no"said Undertow as he got a stick and a thornyan.

"Did Nate send Jibanyan out"laughed Alexia as she remembered the times Nate hits Jibanyan with a fan.

"Yes I wonder why Thornyan landed in my mouth"said Undertow as he turned into a spiky ball of water with thornyan easy to see.

"I will get him out"said Jerry making Undertow spit thornyan out.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"yelled Thornyan as he cried going into the great hall.

At the great hall

"I wonder how is Alexia doing"said Katie as she wonder as wazzat, blazion, shadow venoct, sailornyan, frostina, and goldnyan was wondering also.

"Let's see what is keeping them up"said Eddie as sandmeh, heheheel, grubsnitch, signibble, sir berus, roughraff, Nate shogunyan, robonyan, komasan, komajiro, whisper, cadin, noko, Bear, Lie-in-heart, fidgephant, buhu, baku, illoo, and swosh went towards the door only for a yell to be heard.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"cried thornyan as he crashed into everyone except sir berus, shogunyan, robonyan, and lie-in-heart as they dodge on the right time.

"Ouch that smarts"cried Nate as Dumb as a Door appeared.

"Well everyone we are no longer doing the tri-wizard tournament but we are now doing the quad wizard tournament"announced Albutt Stumbles into a basilisk in a corridor.

"And the school joining the tournament is Mahoutokoro"said Ludo Bagman as the Yo-Kai the Mahoutokoro professors, students, and headmaster glared.

"Rawr rawr rawr rawr rawr"roared blazion translation (Boo Hogwarts stinks like you)

"Stupefy"yelled a voice as a light is going towards blazion.

"Protego"yelled a purple haired girl with glasses as she helped Blazion.

"Rawr"as blazion sounded like a kitten translation(OMG)

"Who did that usapyon go find the person"yelled the purple haired girl as she threw a astronaut/otte/rabbit.

"Inaho why you little grrrrrrrrrrrr, VADER MODE"growled usapyon as he just skipped to emperor mode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"screamed Inaho as she fled the room.

"How is she still alive"said Jibakoma as the jibanyan side is wondering why Inaho is still alive.

"Octosnakes"yelled venoct as he pushed a red haired girl away

"The wands you see are just"said poofesor as many students listen to him.

"Hungry"said Hungramps as two apes joined him in a feast.

"Sure you can have it"said a regular chubby but not too much chubby boy as the red haired boy took his plate as Sandmeh smiled.

'This is going too be a long year'thought Alexia as Manjimutt screamed as ran away from girls.

 **Undertow:Jeez this is going to one heck of a year.**

 **Alexia:You can say that again and worst of all Dumbledore is f*****g there**

 **Jibakoma:Yeah and even though swearing is bad I have too many fangirls.**

 **Alexia:Boys are going to follow me everywhere.**

 **Venoct:So much Fangirls.**

 **Lord Enma:Same here it is horrible.**

 **Nurarihyon:Alright I got the restraining orders.**

 **Undertow:Just like all humans Dumbledore is one of the many idiots I mean humans the dimwits of earth I seen a salamander do better in the desert than a human.**

 **All other yo-kai:Really do you want to end up like Dame Dedtime.**

 **Undertow:Hey I don't despise humans I just think that they should get smarter instead of go to war, start genocide, murder this innocent person, let the guilty be free, do a reality tv show, let's work alone to save the earth to only end up killing infinite lives, lets burn and hang the innocent witches and wizards that will turn us into good people, let's give a line between dark and light now we can tell who is good or bad, and let's kill animals for the heck of it because we are stupid and we don't eat any of these animals.**

 **Gargaros:Graaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **Undertow:SHUT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP TIDAL TURNER**

 **Paper=Tidal Turner:Attacks all enemies may also hurt allies in the process and the attack looks like a tidal wave but it just turns spiky and sends back enemies with a powerful poke.**

 **Gargaros:Why is there a chaaaaaasssssmmmmmmmmmmm.**

 **Undertow:Treasure hunt.**

 **Aeron:Hey dad guess what I got the glacial clip along with the sword to get zerberker.**

 **Alexia:Wait can I have that sword I will give you a frozen desserts machine that will never run out of power and frozen treats.**

 **Aeron and Undertow:DEAL**

 **Grup:Who ordered the birdcall magisword, along with the boomer, cactus, celery, electric eel, excaliburger, exploding bubble, footprint, giant egg, gummy sticky hand, hypno, instant wrap, kite, laser pointer, little blue bomb, magnet, microwave, muscly arm, plunger, raincloud, roundabout, snowball, squeaky nightstick, and swish navy magisword.**

 **Aerodactyl999:I did and thanks grup so look undertow is going to give you a shower.**

 **Grup:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **Undertow:Why did you say that Aerodactyl999**

 **Aerodactyl999:Sorry it is just Grup is so adorable.**

 **Dante Vale:Aren't you forgetting something.**

 **Aerodactyl999:Yes wait a minute who summoned you from your dimension.**

 **Dante Vale:I asked Umbra to help and Quetzalcoatl.**

 **Aerodactyl999Alright everyone good luck and I hope you like this fanfic if not I will bite anyone's face off but since it is against the law I won't do it and adios.**


End file.
